In search of the perfect husband
by El'zaha
Summary: Mariée par intérêt et non par choix, Jade se retrouve à épouser son pire ennemi, Sting Eucliff. Les deux jeunes mariés se détestent depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés au manoir de Sting lors d'une réception chic. Et ça, Jade compte bien le lui faire payer... (Sting x Oc)


Nouvelle fanfiction, cette fois-ci sur Fairy tail (nous n'avons pas abandonné notre autre fiction en cours rassurez vous)

J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Prologue :

Dieu du ciel... Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était là déjà ? Ah oui. Merci papa, merci maman. Nan mais c'est vrai quoi, un ptit mariage deux jours avant son anniversaire c'était pile ce qui lui fallait ! Si encore, j'ai bien dit encore mesdames et messieurs, le marier avait comme doux nom Brad Pitt ou Dylan O'Brien et que celui-ci était une star internationale connue et approuvée par tous, pourquoi pas mais là... Bon il était pas moche non plus... Voir même plutôt pas mal, là n'était pas le problème. Elle ne pouvait juste pas l'encadrer quoi...

Et voilà que le moment fatidique arrivait, elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser : était-ce plutôt une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? Surement une bonne car de toute façon on ne lui avait laisser aucun écart concernant ce mariage.

Et elle était là, devant le prêtre, à côté de son futur et exécrable mari, à un tournant décisif de sa vie. Oh bien sur, elle aurait pu se couper l'oreille devant l'autel pour faire acte de refus mais bon, déjà on l'aurait forcé à se marier quand même et en plus elle serait défigurée pour un même résultat, enfermé entre quatre murs. (#Dudomainedesmurmures)

Mlle Jade Elisabeth Marie De Recuso , voulez vous devenir l'épouse de M. Sting Eucliff, pour le meilleur et pour le pire BLA BLA BLA ?

Elle ne voulait pas dire oui, elle ne pouvait pas dire non. Les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge quelques secondes. « Va y, dis le, aller... » elle essayait de s'en convaincre. Du fait de son silence l'assemblée au complet s'était tournée vers la jeune fiancée, Sting lui, la regardait d'un air sévère, la provoquant par la même occasion.

Un petit « oui » s'échappa de son œsophage. Ça y est, elle l'avait dit...

Le prêtre, cette fois ci, posa la question au jeune homme qui répondit à la suite. Comment faisait-il pour paraître si calme et si sûr de lui. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que les deux jeunes mariés se détestaient et malgré tout, leurs parents avaient quand même voulu les unir... Bref ainsi soit-il...

Après un bref échange d'alliance, le couple se leva pour procéder au traditionnel baisé des mariés. La jeune fille vu rouge quand Sting se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Elle détourna la tête rapidement et les lèvres du jeune homme vinrent rencontrées sa joue.

Il sourit alors tout contre sa peau et lui chuchota quelques mots. Le regard de la jeune femme se refroidit, pantois, tandis qu'il lui attrapait le poignet, déjà en marche pour sortir de l'église.

La réception se déroulant dans le manoir du jeune homme, et désormais leur future demeure, le couple s'engouffra dans une belle lamborghini en direction de celui-ci...

* * *

Durant le trajet, Jade était assise à la gauche du jeune homme. Ses mots tournaient dans sa tête, ancrés dans ses tympans.

« Tu ne résisteras plus bien longtemps, chérie ».

Quel pervers ! Il n'avait pas usurpé sa réputation de salopard ! S'il s'imaginait qu'elle allait plier si facilement, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil ! Elle détourna son attention en direction de la fenêtre et fixa le paysage urbain qui s'étendait devant ses yeux.

La voiture était silencieuse, Jade n'osait pas bouger ni même regarder l'homme qui faisait l'objet de tout ses tracas. Après 20 minutes de trajet, le convoi de voiture arriva dans une imposante propriétés. A vrai dire, Jade était toujours intriguée et abasourdie quand elle s'y rendait : même le château de ses parents ne faisait que la moitié de sa superficie. Et là encore ce n'était que le manoir de Sting, ses parents en possédait un autre à quelques lieux de là.

Le jeune marié descendit le premier de la voiture et n'attendit nullement Jade qui s'apprêtait elle aussi à sortir de la Lamborghini. Pour l'aider , quelqu'un lui tendis la main, qu'elle attrapa volontiers.

L'inconnu se révéla alors être le frère jumeau de son mari : Rogue. Il lui sourit. Rogue était l'extrême opposé de son frère : gentil, fidèle et un ami loyal. Jade l'estimait beaucoup et était d'ailleurs devenue amie avec sa femme Kagura. Cette dernière les rejoignit et ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le hall d'entrée. Elle retrouva son mari en train de discuter avec l'une de ses charmantes demoiselles d'honneur, du joli nom de Yukino.

Oh oui, Jade se ferait un malin plaisir de lui pourrir la vie maintenant qu'ils étaient mariés. Elle pourrait le détruire de l'intérieur et ruiner son élogieuse réputation d'homme parfait. La guerre était déclarée.

De son côté, Sting était en train de draguer une jeune femme dont il avait déjà oublié le nom, elle était tout à fait potable s'il en jugeait son œil d'expert : assez jolie, un peu potiche et surtout avec un décolté tout à fait satisfaisant. C'était parfait. Encore un ou deux compliments et elle lui tomberait dans les bras. Un sourir carnassier se dessina sur son visage.

* * *

Pour son plus grand désespoir, Jade était assise à côté de son mari durant le repas ainsi que de ses parents et de ses beaux parents. Elle répondait à un véritable interrogatoire sur des questions diverses et variées des plus fleuries.

Puis vint alors la question sur leur première rencontre : elle n'allait évidemment pas leur dire qu'il avait essayé de la draguer lamentablement après avoir laissé tomber sa meilleure amie. Elle leur raconta alors une version similaire qui sembla satisfaire ses beaux parents :

Lors d'une réception donnée ici, dans le manoir, ils avaient discuté puis dansé ensemble et étaient tombé amoureux.

Jade avait toujours aimé raconté des histoire et aujourd'hui, cela lui avait servi.

Pour duper un peu plus ses parents, Sting sourit et posa sa main sur celle de la jeune fille, tandis que sa mère se vanta d'avoir choisi une épouse parfaite pour son fils.

Pour Sting, l'épouse en question était surtout ennuyante et source de problèmes, elle lui pourrissait la vie depuis qu'il la connaissait, quelle erreur cela avait été de lui parler la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle était à son goût certe, mais bien trop pénible. De plus il y avait eu quelques petits problèmes avec sa meilleure amie, celle-ci s'était fait de faux espoirs et il l'avait laissé tombé comme toute les autres après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait.

D'un autre côté, Sting aimait les défis et puisque sa femme se refusait à lui et qu'elle le détestait, le trophée n'en serait que plus délectable.

Jade finit par remarquer le sourire prédateur qu'affichait son mari, un sourire à vous faire frissonner...

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si le cœur vous en dit ! J'aimerais bien connaître votre avis de lecteur ! Merci d'avoir lu, à la prochaine ;)


End file.
